


How to be in a relationship

by Bindaboo1234



Series: BTS Collection Of Gay Smut [1]
Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindaboo1234/pseuds/Bindaboo1234
Summary: So at the beginning Jimin is happy with his and Suga's relationship and is worried about him. In the middle Jimin doesn't know how to help his and Suga's relationship from breaking apart. Then in the end him and Suga are happy with their relationship and they have kids and live happily ever after. I need inspiration for my new stories whoever want's to help leave comments down below with ideas or say that you wanna be a co-writer for me or whatever it's called on here. Hopefully a lot of people support BTS with each other like I do and I need 1-2 people for each member with a different member please and thank you and go down below to see more notes or how ever you say that.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: BTS Collection Of Gay Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	How to be in a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a BTS gay smut I really hope you like it a lot comment down below on what BTS ship or other idol ship you want me to do and can you please tell me what you want to happen in the story and I will try to if I can please and thank you. I will do any idols except girl x girl and girl x boy for some reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, at the beginning Jimin is happy with his and Suga's relationship and is worried about him, in the middle Jimin doesn't know how to help his and Suga's relationship from breaking and in the end him and Suga are happy with their relationship and I am having my first heat ever and you help me through it then we have pups a few months later and they live happily ever after.

This is how my story begins I have been in a relationship with my wonderful boyfriend Suga for about 6-7 months now. But lately Suga's been getting distant from me. Suga hasn't been walking home with me like Suga has been at the beginning of our relationship. Suga hasn't even been texting me or calling me for a few days now. But I just assumed that he was just busy or helping a friend or something like that. But I was walking with my best friends RM, Jin, J-Hope, V, Jungkook in the courtyard of our school. But what I saw next had me in tears in front of me stood my supposed to be loyal boyfriend Suga giving his ex-boyfriend Mark a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I went up to Suga and I was like Suga how could you do this to me and to us. I slapped Suga right across the face and Suga fell right onto his butt. I was like Suga are you really kidding me you decided to cheat on me with my best friend Mark. Mark and Suga I wasn't expecting this from either of you guys but you guys went behind my back and did this I don’t think I can trust you guys anymore. Suga grabs my wrist I wanted to slap him again so bad but he had both of my wrist. Jimin just listen to me please said Suga. This is also not what it looks like to you Suga said again. Then I said what does it look like to you then Suga it looks to me like you are trying to get back together with your ex-boyfriend when you are dating me you know what Suga no wonder you were becoming distance I’m done. We are through Suga don't you dare ever call or text me again. This time instead of my first besties coming to help me out. This time it's Jin-Young, Jackson, JB, Bambam, Yugyeom, Young-Jae, Sehun, and Kai. My first group of Best Friends don't think I should give you a second chance cause they knew deep in their hearts that you were going to hurt me again. So, what ended up happening was that you went behind my back and you did it anyway and you cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend Sehun. But you wanna know something funny behind your back your ex-boyfriend and me are besties so he chose me over you cause all I had to do was show him the proof using my black-home computer I showed Sehun the proof of you cheating on both of us. So Sehun dumped you to continue being friends with me. So, you wanna know what else we did to get even with you we made a video. For all my guys all over the school. So, they can see how you treat all your ex boyfriends and your current boyfriends Taemin and Kai about you and they wanted to dump you they decided to texted you saying that it was over between the three of you. Then the next day you came over and said that you were sorry and that you wanted a second chance with me. But I said to you how do I know what you are saying to me this time is true but then the other boys came over to me and I asked them do they know why Suga is over here with me. They told me that he wanted to say that he was sorry and wanted a second chance with me. They surprised me by saying that you should give him a second chance. So, before I gave Suga an answer I was like can I talk to them for a minute and he was like sure. So, I asked them to follow me and they did and I asked all thirteen of them why they said I should give him a second chance. After the way Suga cheated on me with all seven of you one after the other said all twelve of you guys. But they told me that he came up to them and said that he was sorry. For how he cheated on them with one another and that he also wanted to talk to you in private but he didn't know how to ask you after you found out that he was cheating on you with me said all twelve of you guys. He didn't want any of us to tell you but he wanted our help so we told him we'd only help him on one condition. We told him that if he cheats on you again we are going to make him sorry for how he treated you. But guys what about the video and all that. So, I'm saying yes to him then okay I get pushed over to him and I almost fall on my face if it wasn't for you catching me and also by wrapping your arms around my waist and you pull me closer to you but before you kiss me I said I wanted to say something to you and he was like sure ok so yes I will give you a second chance but there's something I should tell you first I was pregnant you want to say and you kiss me roughly on the lips and then you go up to my earlobe and nibble on it. Then you go down to my neck sucking on it making me moan ahhhhhhh and you leave hickeys on my neck too. *I whisper in your ear daddy please make me yours when we get to one of our houses please daddy* I will give you a second chance if you promise you won't cheat on me and you will fuck me when we get home. I was never even cheating on you I was with them cause they were gonna help me surprise you. *goes to my house with you in my arms is whimpering in your arms* Daddy please help me I’m in my stomach is hurting really bad I don't know why though please help me. Baby your in heat this is your first heat ever after we first started dating come here baby come sit on my lap to relieve the hurting. *I go to sit on your lap and starts grinding on it* Daddy help me please just fuck me already daddy please I'm begging you I want your pups inside of me fuck me until I can't walk for a month daddy.


End file.
